


Explanation

by skamguy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamguy/pseuds/skamguy
Summary: Isak was totally broke after that party. After one week the things start to change.(It happened last Sunday)





	1. Making things better

Sunday 21.20 

I really don't know what to do right now. I'm looking like shit. I'm feeling like shit. I just spent all this past week in my room trying to put together all those little pieces of my heart, this heart that was broke by Even, by the way.

I've never thought that I would feel something so real, something so good, something so special like this feeling that I have for Even and for a few days I thought that he felt the same for me, but after seem him kissing Sonja at Emma’s party this thought just died. 

“Toc toc”. Someone is knocking the door. I just wanna be alone. I can't talk to anyone right now. “Isak, I know you are alone in there, just open the door please. I need to talk to you.” I heard a soft Eskild’s voice saying those words. “Please, leave, I'm not feeling good right now, just leave please”. I don't want to hurt Eskild one more time. I really need to be alone. “Look I know this whole gay-thing is being hard to you I just want you to know that I'm here for you, I'm here to help you.” What? How could he be so kindly with me after that I said to him? “I saw Even kissing her… Sonja”. “Hm.. Okay, let's eat some ice cream…” he said pushing me out of my room. 

“Before we start to talk I really need to say I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything that I said that day… I just… I'm sorry” I'll understand if he doesn't accept my apologizes. “ It's okay Isak I know you changed your thoughts and you are only 17, everybody says bullshits when we are 17. So… this guy, Even, he really is an asshole, isn't he?” Eskild said changing the subject. “Yeah, I guess so, I really thought that all our feelings are real, but now…” I said hopeless. “Did you talk to him after this? Does he explained what happened to you?” Eskild asked curious. “No, I don't think he knows that I know, but he probably tried to call me, but my cellphone is dead.” I explained to him. “Okay, go sleep then tomorrow you can talk to him… At school ‘cause you can't and I won't let you skip one more class”. He was right in can't skip one more class, so I guess tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

After I did put my cellphone to charger I just got a text. A text by Even. “We need to talk. Tomorrow”. I went sleep with this text in my head. 

Monday 11.10 

Okay it's almost lunch’s time and I didn't seen Even yet. Okay maybe we don't need to talk today. Thanks God. I was just washing my hands when suddenly I heard the door opening. I'm in shock. I'm paralyze. It's him. What am I supposed to do now? OMG he is smiling at me. He is so beautiful. How can he take all my air? I can barely breath. “Hello” he said with that sweet voice.

For a few seconds I forgot all this pain that I felt for him. All those days that I spent locked on my room crying because of him. Right now I just want hit him. I just want to hurt him like he did to me. I was in the way to punch him when he just stopped me and hug me. I don't know what to do now. He hugged me so hard. I just rested my head at his chest and started crying. 

“Emma told me that you were at the party…” he said softly. “Why you did it? You made my think that what happened between us was real. You did hurt me so bad…” I said with my broke voice. He put his big and soft hand at my chin and raised it up. Now we are face-to-face. Eyes-to-eyes. “Of course what happened between us is real. I can't stop think about you. You turned my whole world upside down and it scared me, I know, but I like you, I like you so much and I want to be with you, just you.” he said and now he is holding my hands. “What about Sonja?” I said breaking the silence. “Me and Sonja it's over, we really did break up. What you saw at Emma’s party was just us pretending but I should talked to you first, I'm sorry, it did mean nothing. You are all I want.” he said and now I'm blush. 

“You pro… you promise that you'll never hurt me again?” I said putting my head down. “I promise. I'll never hurt you again.” he said raising my head up and putting his lips at mines.

This kiss is the best that I ever had. It's a mixture of forgiveness, love, pain. I don't know, but it is the best. Our tongues are dancing together. I can tasty his sweet mouth. His hands are now I'm my waist and mines in his face. I can barely breath. We were so busy kissing and cuddling that we didn't hear the door opening and then we realized that someone were looking at us. When I turned my head to the door I saw him. It was Jonas.


	2. Don't stop

Tuesday 18.25

“Did you talk to Jonas?” Even said while his fingers playing with my hair. We are at my bed lying down just the same way in that saturday when I found out all my feelings for him. “Not yet… He probably hates me because I'm… you know.” “He doesn't hate you Isak, you two are bests friends, he'll understand. It is new for him too.” he said after kissed my forehead. 

I didn't realize my left leg was on top his dick. I just realized when I moved my leg and felt his dick. Oh it is huge. “Oh, sorry” I said turning my backs to him. And of course, I'm blush right now. He laugh at me. “It's okay Isak, we are dating… Some day you'll feel it haha” he said hugging my from the back. 

Ok. Now I can feel his dick against my backs. “Hmm, have you… have you done… hmm… you know, have you done before?” I asked curious. “Sex?? Hm, with a boy? Not You?” he said cuddling my arm. “Ehh.. Nei.. Do you… Do you wanna?” I said turning me back to him. “You mean right now? I mean if you want to…” he answered me looking at my eyes. “I guess so. I'm ready.” I said pressing my lips against his lips. 

Now we are kissing. Kissing like tomorrow doesn't exist. Our tongues are dancing together. We can tasty the sweet and moist lips of each other. It's hot. He putted my on his lap. We still kissing and I can feel he's hard. He take off my shirt and start kissing my neck. “Mmfgh”. This is so good. He just hold me for my waist and change the position with me. Now he is kissing my nipple. SHIT. It makes me so horny. He just started and I'm about to cum.

He moved his hands to my waist and took off my boxers. It's not a surprise that I'd be hard. Now my dick is in his mouth. SHIT he is moving his tongue against my glans. “OOOOOOH GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP”. He laugh “I won't.”. Now he is sucking so hard my cock. Jesus. He still moving his mouth in and out. Dancing with his tongue. “I'm… I'm about…” I said entranced. “No no, not yet” he said dominantly. 

He took off his pants and his boxers and I show me his dick. Okay it's huge. I can handle with it. I guess. He spat at my ass and started move his fingers in my entrance. GOD. He stuck a finger in my butt. Okay, it didn't hurt enough, it is good, so good “OOOHHH” I said it loud. “Do you like it?” he said horny. “Ye… yah”. This is so good. Now he is sticking a second finger. “JESUS”. He is moving his fingers inside me, putting them in and out. Making me feel so good. 

Suddenly he held my legs and put it on up his shoulders. He spat at his dick and at my arse. He started to fuck me.

SHIT. It hurts. So bad. OMG. “OOHH” I screamed. “Is it hurt? Do you want me to stop?” he asked me worried. “No, please, it is good, I'll get used. Keep going” I answered to him. He started move slowly. In and out. Okay. This is getting good. Jesus it is so good. He is getting faster. Feel his dick inside me is so good. Now I know I'm definitely gay. “Fuck me hard” I said horny. I started to jerk me off while he fucks me. “OOHH YEEEAAA” “OOOUUUHHH HARDER” “HARDER” “OOOOOUUU” we sigh and groan. The friction between his dick and my ass becomes unbearably blissful. I can feel his balls hitting against my ass while he fucks me so hard. The pleasure is too much that I couldn't resist. I came.

He took a few seconds to come after me. He came inside of me. I can feel his cum inside of me. And it is good. 

We both are lying down now. Both exhausted. Both happy. He is cuddling me. I've never thought that have sex would be so good like this. Maybe it was so good because it was with Even. But Jesus. “We got to do it more times.” I said happy. “We definitely do” he said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still want a flashback from u guys. Tell me what I have to change to make the fic better. Thank u guys.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first fanfic so I hoppe you guys to enjoy. I wanna read the things that I have to change in my next fic. Thank u guys.


End file.
